


A Wolf's Desire

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cum everywhere, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Date, Hand Job, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Sex, Ship, Surprise hand job, Vaginal Sex, lewd thoughts, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Requested by SuperCrazy85: Chilling at her apartment for their first date, Whisper and Silver engage in hot, sticky, and unexpected sexual intercourse. This lemon is rated Explicit for sex. All characters are portrayed as adults. M/F smutfic.
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Whisper the Wolf
Kudos: 5





	A Wolf's Desire

**All characters portrayed in this story are above the age of 18.**

In an old apartment building located in the sketchy neighborhood of Station Square, Whisper the Wolf was preparing for a guest. She was never one to get close to anyone, especially after the incident with her former comrades, but she started opening up to the new friends she met while fighting the villainous Dr. Eggman, especially Tangle the Lemur, whom she now considered her best friend.

While Tangle had been over on several occasions, Whisper never bothered to clean her dirty, messy apartment (after all, she’d seen Tangle’s living quarters, and they were much worse).

But tonight was difference.

A boy was coming over.

Ever since they first met, Silver the Hedgehog had been an admirer of her work, and it brought him great pleasure to not only meet her, but to work alongside her to thwart Eggman’s schemes. Whisper recalled just how flustered she was when he asked to spend some time together. Her face was pitch red, and her legs and arms shook. Silver, of course, looked even more embarrassed; it took a lot to ask out his secret admirer, and Whisper appreciated his bravery in the midst of such an uncomfortable situation, especially for a hedgehog who spent most of his time alone.

She simply could not say no.

So with a leap of faith, stepping into the realm of the unknown, Whisper accepted the date invitation, even offering to hang out at her apartment, a prospect that surprised even her when the proposal escaped her lips.

But first she needed to clean.

She wiped her forehead as she vacuumed the old carpet in the living room, her mask and coat resting on a hangar by the doorway. While the wolf felt particularly exposed, her breasts jiggling loosely under her white shirt, she remembered that she lived alone and could get dressed before Silver arrived.

Going through her mental checklist, she inspected the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom to ensure they were presentable. Whisper thought of cleaning the bedroom, but she figured Silver wouldn’t be back there, so what was the point?

Taking a deep breath, Whisper checked her watch.

“I still have another 30 minutes,” she said to herself in a quiet, whispered voice. “I think I’ll go shower before Silver gets here.”

The wolf entered her glistening restroom. Sighing, she removed her white shirt and inspected herself in the mirror, cupping her boobs together in her hands before pinching her nipples, causing her to moan softly.

“No,” she said to herself as she shook her head, “I can do that later when Silver leaves.” Whisper proceeded to remove her dark pants, leaving exposed her bright pink panties. Smirking, she faced away from the mirror, placing her hands on her hips as she twisted her head around and bent over slightly.

“How do you like this, Silver?” She giggled seductively as she slowly pulled her underwear down her legs, a moist spot within.

“What am I doing?” She looked down at her naked breasts jiggling below, and the pussy juices which were now dripping down her legs. Looking at her watch, she gasped as she calculated how little time she had remaining. “20 more minutes. I got to hurry.” Whisper removed her watch and kicked her panties to the side, now fully nude. Making a path of vaginal fluids from the mirror to the shower, she washed herself quickly, and dried herself just as fast.

While hanging the towel back up, she heard the doorbell.

“Coming,” she said in her whispered voice, knowing that Silver wouldn’t be able to hear from the other side. Opening the door, she greeted the hedgehog with a smile, but instead of returning the kind gesture, he simply stared at her body, his face red with embarrassment.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders before realizing the problem. Slowly looking down, she yelped as she used her arms to hide her breasts and scrunched her legs together to hide as much of her hairy pussy as possible.

“Sorry, sorry,” Silver looked away, shielding his eyes, “is this a bad time?”

“No, no,” Whisper froze as she attempted to devise an excuse for her nudity, “I was just rushing out of the bathroom. Here,” the wolf waddled to the living room, “make yourself comfortable while I get dressed.”

“Okay!” Silver hopped over the sofa and sat down while Whisper retreated to the bedroom.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Whisper banged her face against the wall in disappointment. “That’s one way to make a first impression, although...” Whisper smiled as she recalled Silver’s adorable reaction to seeing her naked. His eyes were all over her body, ogling her and probably imagining the many ways he could take away her virginity. Her pussy moistened once more as she imagined Silver’s lewd thoughts before tucking them away, putting her clothing back on.

Returning to the living room a few minutes later, wearing her normal attire once more, she joined Silver on the couch.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Whisper leaned over, allowing her breasts to rub against his chest as she reached for a remote. She made sure to do this nice and slowly, enough to gauge Silver’s reaction.

It was to her liking. He was still as a statue, and his heartrate spiked up. She couldn’t help but feel a certain bulge press itself against her leg.

“Ah, here it is,” she said as she twirled the remote around her hand.

“Are you feeling okay, Whisper?” Silver looked away from her.

“I am. Why do you ask?” She tilted her head in concern.

“You’re acting kind of strange. You’re usually more reserved and, well, quiet.”

“Do you not like when I talk?” Whisper pressed a finger between her cleavage, and act that didn’t go unnoticed by the sexually pent-up hedgehog.

“No, no, no, no, that’s not what I’m saying at all! I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I can promise you,” Whisper replied, approaching him from the side, “I feel wonderful.” She rested against his shoulder, noticing that he was tapping his feet and rubbing his legs together. “I should probably be asking if you’re okay.”

“What, me?” Silver asked with nervousness in his voice. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” He nervously laughed. Whisper looked down at Silver’s legs once more, noticing a sticky substance on his fur where his legs met.

“I think I know what the problem is.” She grinned as her hand slowly traveled across Silver’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” He watched in wonder as his eyes followed the seductive hands of the lewd wolf. She looked up at the hedgehog with a smile.

“I’m doing you.”

“Ughhhhhh!” Silver moaned as he felt the unmistakable feeling of pleasure between his legs. Looking down, he saw Whisper’s hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, a layer of precum already brimming from his tip, about to make its way down.

“You’re so hot when you’re nervous.” Giggling, she began to slowly pump the shaft.

“But it’s so...soon. I didn’t think you’d want to go that...faauuguhhh!” Silver leaned back, spreading out his legs to give the wolf more space to play. Leaning against his side, and wrapping her other arm around his back, Whisper picked up the pace, jacking him off at greater speed as the hedgehog moaned quietly, making high-pitched orgasmic noises.

“Whi-whisper...” Silver’s face was blood red, his eyes staring at his shaft below, which was now at maximum length and leaking with precum, adding lubrication that only made him moan louder.

“Do you like that?” She asked seductively, placing a kiss against his cheek as she pumped him even faster.

“Ughh...guhhhh, I’m gonna...ughhh, cum soon....”

“Go ahead.” She nodded before kissing his cheek once more, edging closer to his lips.

“Whisper, I...” The wolf’s lips reached the hedgehog’s mouth, the two kissing passionately, and their tongues exploring each other’s oral crevasses, as she brought her boytoy closer to orgasm.

Silver pulled his head back, forming a string of saliva between their lips. He swung his head back as he moaned loudly, his mouth gaping open with his tongue draping out.

“Ughhhh, I’m...cumming...ughhhhhh!” Whisper reached max speed, jacking him off at a speed that would’ve impressed Sonic himself.

Silver unleashed his load, the white, molten cum launching out of his tip in bursts, his balls twitching as they reloaded for the next round. He sprayed all across the floor, covering the carpet and creating a small pool of the sticky substance below his balls, forming around his asshole, as his penis leaked his remaining seed.

The white hedgehog collapsed, his butt now caked in his own semen as his body slowly pulled itself forward.

“Ah, man.” Silver breathed heavily, his face still red as he looked down at his half-erect, cum-covered cock below, Whisper’s hand still wrapped around it. “That was too good.”

“I take it you liked it?” Whisper asked, a seductive grin over his face.

“That was perfect.” He started closing his eyes, but they immediately shot open as he felt something else between his legs. Looking down, he watched as the wolf licked his testicles, lapping up the cum that didn’t land on the floor or the couch cushion.

“Whisper, what are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning your mess,” she replied, a smile on her face after taking a tongue full of semen into her mouth, swallowing it like a champ.

“Wow.” Silver opened his legs once more, allowing the seductive (and cleanly) wolf more space to clean him up. Her tongue travelled along the stem of his penis as post-cum dripped from his tip, causing Silver to squirm once more as his dick grew back in size.

“You’re ready for more already?” Whisper asked in her quiet voice. “That was fast. You must’ve been pent up.”

“I guess you could say that,” Silver replied, his face blushing as the wolf got up and pulled him off the couch. “Hey, where are we going?”

“To the bedroom. Where else?” Whisper wore a seductive grin, her ass shaking lusciously as she pulled Silver with a surprising amount of strength. Accepting his fate, Silver allowed her to drag him into the disorganized bedroom. Whisper pushed him to the side of the bed, griping her fingers along the elastic of her shirt.

“Woah.” Silver’s eyes were glued to the wolf’s glorious, sexy figure. Whisper leaned against one hip to emphasize her sensual curves as she pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the side to reveal her black bra. Next, she turned around, bending her knees as she slowly pulled down her black pants, revealing soaked panties underneath.

“How do I look?” Whisper asked as she turned to face the speechless hedgehog, bending over slightly to give him a better view of her cleavage. She stopped when Silver’s face was within inches of her dirty pillows.

“You look beautiful” were the final words he could utter before the seductive wolf plastered his face with her boobs, pressing her hands between them as she leaned forward, slowly pushing the hedgehog against the bed until he was lying on the mattress.

“You like my boobs?” she asked playfully as she pulled them from Silver’s face. He was sweating profusely as he stared up at the wolf above, her breasts dangling within inches of his nose.

“Yeah, they’re amazing.”

“You want me to take off my bra?”

Silver nearly had a stroke.

“Yeahhhhh...” He slowly reached his hands up to her breasts. As he was about to caress them, however, she pulled herself away, turning herself around and sitting over his belly.

“If you can undo my bra, they’re all yours.” She chuckled as she turned around and gripped the stem of Silver’s penis, causing him to groan.

“Okay,” Silver said, his focus hindered by the pleasure between his legs, “I’ve just...ughhhh...gotta...” His fingers reached the straps, but as he tried taking the bra apart, he found himself having trouble. “Dang thing...ughhhh...”

“C’mon, now...” Whisper teased, revealing yet another side of her personality unknown to her friends, “I know you can do better than that.”

“But it’s no use.” Silver collapsed on the bed, causing the wolf to stop jacking off his dick. “It’s too hard.”

Whisper pondered her dilemma. On the one hand, she could just simply remove her bra so they could continue having naughty sex, but seeing as though she was trying to break away from being so submissive, at the strong urging of Tangle, she preferred not to go down this route. However, she really wanted Silver’s cock, and stopping things right there would squander any opportunity she had to ride his dick, and possibly ruin their new relationship.

“I’ve got an idea.” Whisper smirked lewdly as she pushed silver against the bed, her palms against his chest, before turning herself around and sticking her ass in his face. For added measure, she wedged her underwear up her ass crack, further emphasizing her luscious curves, and she twerked a bit, giving the hedgehog a good, naughty show.

“You can play with my breasts,” Whisper offered, “if you can get me off with your tongue.” Silver stared at the wet patch on her panties, sweating as nervousness took hold.

“But I...don’t know how to eat someone out.”

“It’s actually quite simple.” She chuckled as she slowly pulled down her panties, which were now stretched together between her legs, giving the hedgehog a marvelous view of her delicious ass and the moist vagina underneath. Her pussy fluids leaked down to Silver’s fur. “All you need to do is follow my lead, and I’ll cum for sure.”

“Really?” Silver asked. “It’s that simple?”

“Yes.” Whisper backed up, her pussy now dangerously close to his face. “First, I want you to lick my vaginal lips.”

Silver gulped.

“Here goes nothing.” Pulling his head up slightly, he sniffed the well-scented flower, causing him to blush.

“C’mon, Silver,” Whisper pleaded, wagging her ass in impatience, “I’m so horny. I need this, Silver.”

Without another second of hesitation, Silver pressed his oral lips against the wolf’s pussy, causing her to moan in a sudden burst of pleasure. The hedgehog proceeded to slowly insert his tongue up her vaginal nether region, taking in the natural flavor as his oral appendage massaged the uneven walls of her pussy cave.

“Like this?” Silver asked, his mouth so full of vagina that Whisper could hardly understand him.

“Yeah, just like that.” Whisper arced her back more, pressing her pussy against the hedgehog’s face with greater force as she rested her head against a pillow, looking back at the inexperienced hedgehog from the corner of her eye. “First, lick on the outer rim and go back and forth.”

“Got it.” Silver nodded before continuing his mission. Pulling Whisper’s thighs closer in with his hands, the hedgehog started licking the exterior of her private area with his passionate tongue. Her body shook as she acclimated to the newfound pleasure, not anticipating it to feel this good.

“Ughhhh, Silver.” She gyrated her hips back and forth, adding additional stimulation as Silver began sucking on her vaginal lips. “That’s so good. You’re a...ughhhhhhh, natural.”

Whisper was experiencing intense sexual pleasure, her face gaping open with her tongue draped out as she allowed the hedgehog to devour her moist pussy. For even greater lewdness, Silver massaged the wolf’s luscious ass cheeks as he pleasured away, constantly shifting from sucking her clitoris to penetrating her moist womanhood with his long tongue.

“Silver...I’m...gunnnauuuughhh...” The wolf gyrated harder, pressing her ass against Silver’s face as she rocked back and forth. “I’m cuming!” Silver gripped her butt with great intensity, bracing himself for what was to come.

Whisper released her translucent, sticky load into the hedgehog’s face, squirting in several rounds to make him sticky with her pussy juices. Whisper’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her lips quivered intensely, as she screamed, continuously squirting her load and filling Silver’s mouth, which was left open against her pussy, splashing against his lips and covering his entire face with her lewd goodness.

The wolf collapsed, her ass still sticking up as the hedgehog slowly recovered from his first experience with pleasuring the opposite sex. He swallowed Whisper’s vaginal liquids which pooled in his mouth, taking in her sweet, natural taste and sighing at the pleasure it brought him. Rubbing a gloved finger against his face, realizing just how much of a mess the naughty wolf made, he twirled his tongue around his lips, lapping up as much of her pussy juices as possible and gobbling it up, leaning back in satisfaction.

A few moments later, he noticed Whisper’s body presented before him, ripe for the taking.

Silver smiled lewdly as he pulled himself up, slowly approaching Whisper’s backside. Finally, he raised his erect cock to her moist pussy, still leaking after her cum avalanche mere moments earlier, and slowly inserted it, his tip rubbing against the cavernous, moist sides of her vaginal crevasse.

Whisper squealed, her head turning around to reveal why she was experiencing yet another burst of pleasure. Eying the hedgehog, she calmed herself, arcing her back to stick her ass out even more for her lewd boyfriend.

“Go ahead,” she declared, wagging her hip left and right, “it’s all yours.”

“I don’t recall asking.” Silver grinned as he pushed his dick in with tremendous force, causing Whisper to scream in a naughty combination of pleasure and pain, before pulling it back out and reinserting, repeating this cycle as he had his way with the wolf’s delectable vagina.

“Ughhhh, yesss...ughhhhhh!” Whisper moaned in ecstasy as Silver grunted under his breath, all but turning the wolf on even more. “Fuck me, Silver. Fuck. Meeeeeee. Ughhhhh!”

“There’s more where that came from.” Holding his hands forward, they began to glow as her body was forced upright thanks to Silver’s telekinesis.

Still using his telepathy to his advantage, Silver ripped off Whisper’s bra, and fondled her breasts, as he continued fucking her pussy, pinching her nipples as she screamed louder than she ever had before.

“Whisper...” Silver moaned, his mouth gapping open, saliva dripping from his tongue and down her back. “I’m...almost there...Ughhhhhh!”

“Fill me, Silver,” Whisper begged. “Impregnant me, damnit!”

“I’m...cumming...ughhhhh!”

With a few final gyrations, Silver let out his seed, his semen bursting from his tip faster than a speeding hedgehog, rapidly filling Whisper’s tight pussy. The hedgehog continued humping, and Whisper continued moaning, as the wolf’s cavernous nether region filled to the brim, leaking with Silver’s white, molten cum even while he was only halfway finished.

After what felt like a lifetime of nonstop cuming, Silver ended his telepathy. Whisper fell to the bed below, her ass jiggling on the way down, before the hedgehog collapsed next to her, his penis now half-erect, post-cum covering his staff and testicles.

Rolling to her side, Whisper smiled as she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“This was a successful first date, don’t you think?”

“Sure was!”

The two giggled as they tightened their embrace, their sweat and sexual fluids covering each other as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, fully content with how their day transpired. 


End file.
